habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Wonderland
Winter Wonderland was a winter holiday related world event that began in December of 2013 and ended on January 31, 2014, HabitRPG's first birthday. The holiday brought with it several additions to HabitRPG, including new game mechanics, festive equipment, customization options, and a few special holiday treats. Game Features Introduced Quests As part of the event, the quests feature was introduced, and the following scrolls were added: *Trapper Santa *Find the Cub Rebirth The Orb of Rebirth was introduced, which allows players that have either achieved level 50, Beast Master, or Ultimate Gear to reset to level 1 while maintaining their tasks and player history. Checklists Checklists were enabled for to-dos and dailies, allowing those tasks to be broken down into multiple steps. Hall The Hall of Heroes and Hall of Patrons were added to honor those who have contributed their time, money, and talents to HabitRPG. Customization Options Added A collection of limited-edition Holiday Hairstyles was added, purchasable for 5 gems until the end of the event. Official HabitRPG Challenge The first official HabitRPG challenge was launched during this event. To learn more about the challenge, see this page. Special Items Snowball HabitRPG players could purchase snowballs from the Market for a gem and throw them at fellow party members. When a player received a snowball to the face, his avatar was replaced with a snowman until the next cron. The target also lost 5 GP and got the "Annoying Friends" achievement. Players could target themselves with the snowballs as well. The effect also added a 5 GP reward called "Salt" which allowed the targeted player to remove the snowball's effects before cron. Absurd Party Hat The Absurd Party Hat is a decorative helmet from the Winter Wonderland world event . As such, it does not provide any bonus to character attributes and is not an advisable equipment choice in comparison to other helmets. This hat appears under the "Special" category of the Equipment tab of the Inventory. The Absurd Party Hat became available in the Item Store for 0 Gold on December 31, 2013, heralding in the new year. Absurd Party Robes The Absurd Party Robes are decorative armor from the Winter Wonderland world event . As such, they do not provide any bonus to character attributes and are not an advisable equipment choice in comparison to other armor. These robes appear under the "Special" category of the Equipment tab of the Inventory. The Absurd Party Robes became available in the Item Store for 0 Gold on January 30, 2014. Cake As part of the birthday festivities, on January 30th and 31st, food drops temporarily became cake. The types of cake available were Basic Cake, Candy Blue Cake, Candy Pink Cake, Sand Cake, Honey Cake, Strawberry Cake, Chocolate Cake, Bare Bones Cake, Cream Cake, and Rotten Cake. Special Class Gear From January 6th until the end of the event, special winter-themed armor and weapons were available for purchase with gold coins. The sets of armor are linked to classes, and are as follows: Warrior= |-|Mage= |-|Healer= |-|Rogue= Category:Winter Wonderland Category:Content Category:Community Category:Quests Category:Incentives Category:World Events Category:Equipment Category:Special Event Items